Eavesdropping
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Carmelita chases Sly yet again as he's on a heist. She looses him, but eventually finds him again without his knowledge about it, and she follows him back to the Cooper hideout, where she finds out something shaking.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Quick story concept that I got from a dream. Enjoy!)**

One night in the beautiful city Venice. Just a completely normal night, nothing strange going on, just a night like any other night. Birds were heard chirping in the high trees, casting shadows of their silhouettes on the ground. The wind whistled through the branches of the very same trees, emitting an eerie noise and causing the trees to sway. Simply, a perfect night. All silent. No movements.

The silence was suddenly broken by a figure moving swiftly across a rooftop. It looked masculine, with a long, burly tail with a strongly built body. He moved both quickly as well as silently, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Eventually, he stopped and pulled out what looked like binoculars.

-''Alright, Bentley. You can set the charges now, I'm in position.'' The figure turned out to be a raccoon, and a pretty good looking at that. A high-pitched voice then spoke to the raccoon through the binoculars.

-''Alright, Sly. These bombs will release electromagnetic charges when they explode, so make sure you stay out of their range. After that, the security system will shut down, and the front door to the mansion will open. Push through the defences and then nab the black diamonds from the basement. And, of course, flee from you-know-who.''

The raccoon master thief, Sly Cooper, nodded and smiled when he thought about whom Bentley referred to.

It did not take long for the turtle genius, Bentley, to place enough charges on critical spots around the mansion that he had located before-hand. After placing the last charge on a wall of the building, he called over to a big, muscular hippo through the binoculars.

-''Alright, Murray. You can get into position now. The charges will go off any minute now. Rendezvous with Sly at the meeting point.'' He ordered him.

-''You got it! 'The Murray' will tear through the opposition like a knife through butter!'' Murray's voice boomed over the Binoculars, those known as the Binocucom. Bentley situated himself on a nearby balcony, overlooking the Rendezvous point between the two others. Sure enough, the electronic charges that burst from the small bombs did indeed disable the security system, causing the front doors to stand wide. Shortly thereafter, Sly and Murray met up.

-''You ready, little buddy?'' Murray roared and smacked his fists together. Sly smiled and leaned his cane over his shoulder.

-''Sure thing, big guy!'' he said with a cocky smile, before waving at the door.

-''After you, bro!'' Murray exclaimed happily. Sly obliged, charging into the hallway, knocking a few of the guards who had arrived to investigate. Murray followed closely behind.

-''Alright, Murray. Where's the basement again?'' Sly asked while slamming a guard in the head with his cane.

-''Well…'' Murray said, picking up a knocked down guard.'' I think it's down that hallway, to the left of us, and then down the stairs.'' He shoved the unconscious guard into another group of them. ''Dude, they just keep coming!''

Sly evaded an attack by another one and then countered by lifting him into the air, flinging him towards Murray.

-''Catch, Murray!'' he shouted as he threw the guard. Murray turned around just in time to catch the incoming guard, taking a firm grip of its throat. He spun it around a few times, knocking out two, and then finally tossed the body, knocking out another one.

-''Alright, I'm gonna pull into the hallway you were talkin' about.'' Sly exclaimed as he smacked yet another guard over the head.

-''I think I can handle these guys!'' Murray shouted back before swinging one of his powerful fists, knocking one out cold. ''Bastards just keep comin'!''

Sly ran down the hallway, taking a sharp left down the stairs, reaching a heavily fortified door. He pulled out a small package and laced it on the door. ''I knew that this C4 would be useful somehow…'' he mumbled to himself as he pulled back out, up the stairs, and then detonated the charge. The explosion was really loud.

-''Alright, Murray! The doorway's busted!'' he shouted back at the battling hippo, which seemed to get tired by the second.

-''Thank god! These guys are like ants over a cake! Get off of me!'' he screamed at a guard trying to climb up his back. Sly then took out a small item from one of his pockets. He looked at it for a split-second before tossing it in between the guards and the pink warrior. Smoke started to emit from where he had tossed and proceeded to engulf them all within its choking embrace.

-''This way, Murray!'' Sly shouted, making sure Murray could tell where he was by listening. He then saw the hippo emerge from the unusually large smoke cloud.

-''Whew!'' he panted. ''That was some fight! I'm all round up!'' Sly smiled at his friend's optimistic behaviour. Never being grumpy or sad, just angry sometimes. A really good quality of a really good friend.

-''Come on; let's get down into the basement. We need to get those diamonds and then get out of here!'' he said, seeing the smoke starting to disperse. Without another word, the duo proceeded into the basement, passing the blown-up door.

Meanwhile, a good amount of blocks away, there was also movement. It was a female fox, with blue hair, brown eyes and wearing police attire, was exiting a building through the front doors. She wiped a few sweat pearls out of her forehead and sighed.

-''What a hectic day… and that raccoon shithead has apparently been laying low today, seeing as I haven't been forced to chase his skinny ass all over Venice.'' She mumbled to herself. ''Bastard.'' She added after a few seconds. Suddenly, her walkie-talkie vibrated.

-''Inspector Fox, Inspector Fox, do you copy? Inspector Fox, this is Chief Barkley. Do you read me?'' a pretty low-pitched voice spoke. The fox lazily pressed a button and spoke herself.

-''I copy. What is the matter?'' she asked.

-''We just got an alarm from someone about a robbery going on at a mansion, east of town. I think I know who's behind this.''

The fox shook her head and swore. She did as well, perfectly well.

-''Alright, I'll take a look.'' With that, she let go of the walkie-talkie and then sat down on her motorcycle. She put her helmet on and revved up the engine.

-''Let's hope I can catch the bastard this time.'' She once again mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, the mansion seemed empty and quiet again, at least from the outside. The foyer was completely empty, devoid of any life whatsoever. So were many of the other rooms, most of them simply having bodies strewn around the floor. All was quiet.

-''Alright Bentley, let's get out of here!'' Sly shouted as he burst out through a ventilation shaft, landing close to Murray who had done the same through a window. The intelligent turtle jumped down from his perch on the balcony, overlooking the point of break-out.

-''Alright, let's get out of this place. The van is just around the corner!'' he squeaked and turned around, wheeling through the garden of the mansion, the two others following closely behind. Just as they were about to round a corner, however, a very large and very bulky gorilla pounded down from above, landing on the ground in front of the trio. A growl built up in his throat.

-''So, you try to steal from ME! The mighty Coran! How dare you?'' he screamed at the top of his voice. Sly just put up with a smile and his best attitude for dealing with criminals.

-''Well, it wasn't so hard. Just find out about you, make a plan and wham! Steal all your stuff and return it to their rightful owners. And while we're still at it, why not turn you in to the cops as well?'' He said with a smirk and an extremely cocky tone. The gorilla snarled.

-''You're a thief just like me, eh? And that means you keep the things to yourself. Not be a stupid gentleman and return it to their previous owners.'' Sly just scoffed at the comment, the smirk refusing to leave his face.

-''And what's the honour in that? What's the thrill in stealing if you steal from innocent people who work hard for a living?'' He threw back at the gorilla. The gorilla growled deeply once again and pounded the ground in front of him.

-''I don't care about that! YOU will pay for stealing from ME!'' With those words, and with speed the raccoon didn't expect to be possible for such a large figure, he flung a punch at the raccoon, surprising him. He aimed badly though, and Sly easily sidestepped it. He countered the enormous ape with a strike of his cane. It seemed to have no effect.

-''Murray, rev up the van! Bentley, can you find a way to down this guy?'' Sly ordered his team. Murray protested slightly, but eventually he obeyed. The gorilla looked slightly at the direction of the others, but his attention quickly shifted back to the Cooper, just quickly enough to take Sly's cane to the face.

-''Agh! You're a stubborn one, aren't you?'' The gorilla seemed more furious by the minute. But Sly didn't feel fear. He almost never did.

-''Well, after all, I am a Cooper. We are actually known for our stubbornness. Just ask the officers at Interpol.'' The gorilla once again gave a snarl at the reference to the number one enemy of the criminal world.

-''Pah! Those idiots are too slow to catch anyone. Especially that bitchy fox. She's such a pushover.'' Coran commented. He was actually surprised to see the raccoon's ears twitch when he said that. As a matter of fact, one of the few things that really upset Sly was trash-talking of the woman he loved.

-''W-What did you say?'' he then growled back at the criminal. His insides suddenly burned with hate. Like someone had set them on fire and given him every reason in the world to hate someone. The surprise in the gorilla's mighty eyes somewhat subdued, as he suddenly thought of the fact that that very fox was the one assigned to his case. He didn't really understand why he had said that, though.

-''Wait, what? Isn't she a cop?'' the gorilla asked with a curious tone in his voice.

-''Listen now, you dirt bag. I have one simple rule for you. Insult her, and I will kick your ass personally.'' The raccoon had a really ferocious tone in his voice. The sudden change of tone surprised the gorilla. Silence mixed with confusion reigned for a few seconds. Suddenly, a rock flew through the air, knocking the gorilla over. Sly looked in the direction it had come from. There stood Murray, in all his shining pride.

-''I heard you, you swine! No one insults my friends and lives to tell the tale!'' he roared at the top of his voice. He then lunged forward with a yell, right towards the gorilla.

-''What the-? '' the gorilla grunted as he got up from the ground. More he couldn't say. Murray was on top of him before he knew anything else. Starting of, Murray landed a few punches at the Coran who was doing his best to block the onslaught of punches. Dizzy, the gorilla got up from the ground once again. He was a little disoriented from the punch, and that didn't help him in the battle. He walked straight into a left hook from Murray. He fell to the ground again with a low-toned grunt. The strong Murray picked him up and flung him into a nearby lamppost, knocking him out cold.

-''Nice work, Murray.'' Sly said with an encouraging voice. ''Really nice work.''

-''That asshole deserved it.'' Murray said as he brushed the dirt of off his shirt. Suddenly, Sly's sensitive ears picked up a sound of an engine. He recognized the sound as a police cruiser engine, having heard it so many times before.

-''Hey, let's bust it! I think the law is on its way!'' he shouted to Murray. Bentley had seen what Murray had done to the brute and joined the other two.

-''Alright, let's get to the van. It's just around the corner.'' Bentley commanded. Murray quickly sprinted around the corner. And sure enough, the van was parked right there, literally around the corner.

-''You comin', Sly?'' he cautiously asked as he saw the raccoon still standing on the spot. He simply shook his head.

-''Nope. For now, I think being chased by a beautiful inspector is quite refreshing. I'll see you at the hideout.'' He said as he leaped up to a rooftop. Bentley simply shrugged and returned to the van. It drove away with.

-''Now, just to await her beautifulness.'' He said with half a smile.

Just half a block away, a motorbike pulled up on a parking lot. The blue-haired fox stepped off of it and unequipped the helmet. She then raised a shock pistol, holding it tightly close to her chest. She cautiously approached the gates to the garden of the mansion, eyes wandering from point to point. She then pressed a button a button on her walkie-talkie.

-''Base, this is Inspector Fox. I've just reached the crime scene. There's no apparent evidence of a robbery other than a person lying on the street just outside the mansion. I'm proceeding to check the perimeter of the mansion. Over.'' There came no answer. The fox angrily released the button and looked around some more before moving ahead into the garden.

-''Well, hello there.'' The voice started her. It came from somewhere above. She couldn't exactly place its location, but when she looked up, she saw a shadowy figure perched on a rooftop. She squinted and made out who it was, eyes immediately turning angry.

-''Cooper? What the hell are you doing here? Have you done that?'' she asked, motioning to the unconscious gorilla.

-''Well, pretty much, yes.'' Sly confirmed with yet another flashing smile. His teeth seemed to almost be glowing white in the moonlight.

-''Well, enough questions. You're under arrest, so get down from there.'' She did her best to maintain a steady façade, but she just couldn't resist the fact that her heart always seemed to beat faster whenever he was around.

-''I don't think so, my beloved Carmelita. Not unless you can catch me first.'' He said with a really teasing voice. The fox, Carmelita, snarled at his comment.

-''Can't you just stop with all the flirting? It's driving me crazy!'' she shouted, ignoring the heat coming off her face.

-''What would the fun be in that?'' the raccoon replied, jumping away just a split-second before Carmelita fired her shock pistol. The projectile hovered slowly towards the place where Sly had been a few seconds ago. With a gracious jump, she landed on the rooftop, starting the chase.

-''Cooper! Get the hell back here!'' she screamed angrily. The raccoon was around 10 meters ahead of her, jumping across rooftops. She then saw how he stopped, waved and without any forewarning, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-''Goddamnit´.'' She exclaimed. He had just gotten away from her again, even faster than before.

Sly was now at street level, constantly sprinting for the hideout. ''She already gave up? That's too bad. Ah, well.'' He thought for himself. The hideout wasn't far away.

-''What am I doing wrong?'' Carmelita talked to herself. ''What do I need to do to catch the bastard?'' She angrily stomped away along a street, too many angry thoughts clouding her mind for her remembering to go home or at least back to Interpol HQ. She was really pissed, although a really small piece of her wasn't really angry, just curious. She actually wanted to find out a little more about the sort of childish thief. She thought that maybe if he wasn't a thief, they could become friends. They could spend time together, they could to things together. They could even share an apartment…

''My god, what are you thinking, woman!'' her thoughts stung and made her float back to the majority of her that simply hated him. She shook her head, ignoring the blush creeping up on her face and instead took on the stone-cold face expression that always made her look angry, or even evil.

-''I'm possessed! That's it! I'm possessed by something and that's what's keeping me from capturing him!'' she suddenly shouted loudly, randomly, like she didn't have anything to do. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around.

-''I can't even think straight. I need to go somewhere else. Maybe I should just go home. That'd probably be the best.''

Making that decision would soon lead to several events that none of the two, the cop and the robber, ever could have predicted.

Carmelita made a shortcut through a park, imagining that the beautiful scenery would allow her to vent her anger. Of course it didn't help. She sat herself down on a park bench in yet another futile attempt to calm down. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed.

-''I'm wasting my life on that idiot… Why am I doing that?'' she said, a bit more calm, but still pretty angry. She got up from the bench again, trying to dispose of the growing energy inside her. It didn't do much, but at least she could think straight again.

''I'll just go home… I need to sleep.'' She mumbled to herself, stroking her temples, trying to clear out the dizziness. It was then she saw it.

A figure jumping across a rooftop, very gracefully, not taking a single fault step. Once again, Carmelita was split apart. One part wanted to take off and chase him, but the other wanted to wait silently and follow him. Maybe she could discover their secret hideout. The latter part won the mental struggle and Carmelita sneaked after Sly, silently and swiftly jumping up on the very same he had run across a few seconds later.

The chase through Venice actually didn't last very long, just a few blocks away from the starting position. Sly shifted from a fast striding pace to a slower, strolling one. He approached a very small house situated just beside an extremely large one, half lying in a forest. Carmelita actually realized that she hadn't ever noticed the building before. Well, it kinda figured; a master thief wouldn't want to draw attention to himself. A small house with enough room to live in and with nobody noticing did just fine. You would probably want to keep a low profile.

Ignoring the size of the house, Carmelita sneaked up to the façade of the building, looking through a window. It didn't take long for her to realize whose room it was. The blue sweatshirts hanging of hangers were enough to tell the tale. The door then swung open, causing her to instinctively throwing herself out of view. The windows soon swung open, forcing her to duck down and crawl up against the wall of the building. A grey-coloured raccoon poked his head out the window and took a deep breath, ended by a quick ''Ah''. Carmelita's heart was racing; if he looked down, it was over.

Thankfully, he didn't. He pulled back his head inside and hummed a tune that Carmelita didn't recognize. She slowly rose and looked into the room once again, seeing the raccoon root around inside a wardrobe, hearing him say ''Now where did I put that shirt..?'', causing her to giggle slightly, amused of Sly's frustration. He eventually pulled out of the wardrobe, holding a white T-shirt in his arms. He walked over to his bed, unrolling the cover.

-''Sigh… Another day, another chapter in my life…'' Sly mumbled, oblivious of Carmelita's presence. He dragged off his current blue shirt, baring his upper body. All those years of training and heists had given him quite a few nice muscles, featuring among others a nice 6-pack. Carmelita found herself thinking about a less than appropriate situation between herself and the raccoon. Discarding the blush and the image in her head, she continued to observe Sly, who had now put on the white shirt. She thought that he was just going to bed and end the night, but when he didn't, and instead walked over to a small cabinet just to the left of Carmelita's hiding place, she grew curious. He pulled out a small wooden frame holding what seemed to be a sheet of paper. It was a photo.

Carmelita got a better view when Sly sat himself down on the floor, just below the window, and observed the photo. It made her heart jump.

It was a picture of her, a big smile on her lips and her brown eyes of course, glowing brighter than ever.

-''Hi, Carm...'' Sly began slowly, causing Carmelita's ears to shoot up into the air. ''It's really good to see you.'' Sly stroke the chin of the photo with his thumb. The curiosity of the vixen grew by the second.

-''It's been a rough day, huh? I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble... If I could only compensate for all the trouble I cause... It rocks me in the core every time I think about the fact that you get scolded by the chief because you haven't been able to catch my sorry ass, or every time you get harassed by your co-workers. If I could, I would go there myself and pound the hell out of them. That probably ought to give them a lesson. It should be against the law to cause harm or anguish to any beauty of your kind...''

Carmelita's heart beat faster than ever before. Sly had just said a really sweet thing, a word that every woman would want to flow through their ears every day by men who truly loved her. She eagerly pressed her ear toward the glass of the window, wanting to hear more. When nothing sounded for a few seconds, she thought that he had stopped talking and gone to bed. She slowly and cautiously poked her head up, reassuring her that Sly hadn't quite yet. More words were to come.

-''If I only could tell you how I feel for you...'' he continued, that single comment causing Carmelita to gasp quietly. ''If only I could tell you that I want to spend every day with you, that I want to listen to you talking about your day. That I want to be the shoulder you could lean on when you were having a hard time. That I want to be the one who comforts you when you cry...'' Sly slowly, but also surely, lowered the volume in his voice. Carmelita picked up a sound that reminded her of a small child.

A really, really quiet sob.

-''How can I tell you without you being hurt? How can I tell you the truth? How can I...'' Sly paused for a few moments with another silent sob. ''How can I tell you that I love you?'' He finished with a deep sigh and another sob. Carmelita just simply stared for a second or two, slowly taking in the information she had just heard. She felt really strange suddenly but in a way that was good. A man had openly, and also obliviously, confessed to her that he loved her. Her knees felt like jelly just by the thought.

The feeling shifted suddenly, and just as suddenly, a full scale war of emotions broke out inside her. One part wanted to forget about their different professions and just try to form something between the two. One other half just wanted to jump through the window and arrest him on the spot. A third fighter simply wanted Carmelita to leave and forget that this happened. When the first part eventually won the struggle, she positioned herself back just below the window and continued listening. There were no sounds, but simple crying for a few minutes. Carmelita slowly looked in through the window and, to her surprise, saw that he was lying on the floor, shaking slightly. Soon, everything was quiet.

-''Well, I guess that it doesn't pay off any way by crying. I should just get some sleep. I do need that.'' He eventually whispered with a coarse vice that also trembled slightly.

Suddenly, Carmelita felt something move on her arm. When she looked on it, she saw a small insect, no bigger than a small pebble. Being an extreme insect phobic, she couldn't help herself from screaming. It was a pretty quiet scream, well, rather a shout of surprise and discomfort than a scream. She quickly brushed off the hideous creature and then pressed herself to the wall just under the window. Not a very good hiding pot, but it would have to do.

-''What was that?'' she heard his voice speak, also hearing quick footsteps coming over to the window.

''Oh, god no!'' she thought to herself and closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps cease. She calmed down considerably when no sounds were heard.

-''That was kind of close...'' she whispered, but her hopes were cut short when she heard his voice yet again.

-''C-Carmelita?''

**(A/N: Pretty epic, ain't it? The second part is coming soon, however... I think that this is a pretty all-over story and that I'll let my readers decide what the ending will be like (What will happen between the two etc.). This is NOT a fan-interactive story, as it's not even sure that I will pick one of your endings. In case you want to submit an ending, send it via PM, (NOT review) and I'll take a look. If you post by review, I'll take action thereafter. If I get no suggestions, I will post the ending myself.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Finally, the long awaited finish to ''Eavesdropping'', A SlyXCarmelita Two-shot that I've not look upon for ages! So sorry for the huge gap, I feel like a complete idiot. What's it been? Half a year? Goooooooood…. **

**Anyway, let me finish this, and credit goes to **bloodyblackrose123 **for the idea to the ending, and even I've changed it some, I hope you don't mind too much!)**

**Outside The Hideout**

Carmelita's heart was racing. She had no idea as to what she should do. Here she was, awkwardly scrambled up to the façade of a small construction which actually served as the Cooper hideout, the housing of the famous thief that had been the target of her police carrier for God-Knew-How-Long. But now, after what she had heard him say, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Paralyzed by the sound of his voice, Carmelita slowly looked up. There was Sly's concerned, confused, and even somewhat angry face looking down at her. Like before, her mind was now captured in a relentless mental struggle, but this one only lasted for a fraction of a second. She knew that It was impossible to try and simply leg it, so she decided she would remain and try her best to explain herself. This was certainly an important time to push aside her black and white view on criminality.

-''S-Sly, I'm s-sorry, I-'' She was interrupted when she saw that he had reached out with his hand in a gesture to help her up, seeing as she was still lying on the ground. Very reluctantly, Carmelita raised her own arm, feeling the firm grip of his paw around her gloved one. She then looked at his face once again.

The fur from below his fur down his cheeks was still stained by the recent tears, and the hair on his head was all a mess of tangles and sprouts. His face, though, wasn't something she was used to at all.

The concerned part was gone, mainly because he realized that she was okay, seeing as the somewhat loud shout he had heard from the vixen. The confusion now replaced it, coupled up with that unfamiliar, strange expression of anger that she had never seen before.

Carmelita felt herself being hoisted up to her feet by the strong raccoon. Releasing his paw, she awkwardly looked around, one arm holding her other across the chest.

-''Come in.'' She heard his raspy voice say, the body of the muscular raccoon moving aside as a sign of approving. Carmelita hesitantly looked around in surrounding directions before hoisting herself up on the windowsill, before swinging her legs over into the small room. She pushed herself down unto the floor with a low grunt, turning around as Sly moved over to close the window. He moved with tired, sloppy steps, arms hanging by his sides. An easy sign that he was in a very needing condition of sleeping. Carmelita guiltily stared down into the floor before he spoke again.

-''Well?'' Carmelita felt shocked of the tone in his voice. It was mostly flat and unfriendly, maybe even hostile. The female cop found herself gaping at the tone in the voice, before retorting.

-''What do you mean?'' She asked uncertainly, genuinely not sure what the male raccoon in front of her wanted to know. She folded her fingers behind her back ashamedly.

-''You know what I mean!'' He growled furiously, his paws balled into fists.

Now it was Carmelita's turn to snap.

-''How the heck am I supposed to know what you mean?'' She said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Sly narrowed his eyes, glaring at the vixen. Normally, he would be nice, almost playful with her, but now, she witnessed a side of him that she had never even seen the hint of before.

-''I want to know why you decided that it was just okay to listen to my heart deepest secrets. Things that I haven't even told Bentley or Murray.'' Sly said almost coldly. Carmelita's eye twitched slightly as she felt her own temper go down.

-''Sly, please, listen…'' Carmelita then pleaded him, trying to find a good way to explain all this. He didn't say anything, and his stern face expression was still there, but Carmelita took his silence as a sign that she should continue.

-''You see, after I… Lost you back there, I got so angry, and so… Frustrated that I couldn't even think straight, so I decided to take a walk in a park nearby. When I finally thought I could go home, I spotted you jumping around some rooftops. Instead of just giving away my presence, I judged it to be best to follow you silently instead, and there I hid under your window…'' Carmelita's voice was stained with guilt. But honestly, she didn't know why she felt guilty.

Sly's cold expression softened somewhat, as he raised an eyebrow.

-''Well, why didn't you just arrest me instead of hiding? You knew that I couldn't flee anywhere, yet you didn't do anything.'' He paused for a moment, awkward silence reigning between the two.

-''Well, I…'' Carmelita began, her voice trailing off once again, unsure of what words it would use next. Sly's expression hardened again as she remained silent.

-''Do you realize what you said out loud, Sly?'' Carmelita then found a way to express sort of wittily. She felt a surge of satisfaction run through her body as she saw how he raised both his eyebrows in what looked like confusion. At that moment, all the hardness in his face completely disappeared and he let out a heavy sigh.

-''Carmelita, I don't know what to say…'' His voice didn't sound as angry anymore, most only hopeless. He then looked up again, his eyes narrowing. ''What I said was not intended to be heard by you.'' Carmelita then felt her own eyes narrow as she looked him straight in the eyes.

-''And what's THAT supposed to mean?'' She growled, angry that Sly couldn't realize where she was trying to get with this conversation. But then, it took a turn for the worse.

-''Maybe you should just leave…'' He then whispered, his voice cracking slightly. A tear made its way down his cheek, and Carmelita failed to miss it. Feeling sort of touched, Carmelita spoke up in an reassuring tone.

-''Sly, I know that we're both confused and that we both need to get things out. So, let me start.'' When he did nothing but nod, Carmelita continued. ''The reason as to why I didn't do anything right there is, well… I-'' She began stuttering.

-''Yeah?'' Sly nudged her mentally to get her to continue.

-''Because despite the fact that I have sworn my life to put you behind bars, it wasn't completely true. As a matter of fact, I really wanted to find out more about you, further of what was in your personal files in Interpol. The reason to that is because; don't take offense, but… I find you somewhat childish and I want to know why.'' Carmelita chuckled light-heartedly before adding another part. ''I'd also like to know what's up with all your flirting.'' She smiled at him and he smiled back, rubbing his neck and chuckling as well.

-''To answer your first question, I'd like to say that living your life without a part of that inner child is not exactly an option for me… As for your other question…'' Sly cut himself off as he felt his own cheeks feel warm, something that almost never happened. Carmelita saw this and laughed quietly. However, the silence was eventually there, and both parts looked awkwardly at each other.

-''You know…'' Sly began, awkwardly looking down into the floor. ''It's sort of nice to talk to you when you're not… Trying to fry me.'' He smiled weakly at the vixen who returned the favour. Silence again.

-''Did you really mean all that you said?'' Carmelita then spoke up, earning a weird look from the target of the question, who eventually responded.

-''Carmelita, listen… I really need to get this off my chest.'' Her ears perked upwards as she heard this, eager to hear more.

-''I meant every single thing of it… Carmelita, behind this cool, calm guy façade is a young soul living and searching for someone to love, all the while doing all this thieving. And I'm not ashamed for saying that the one that has taken my heart captive is you, my dear Carmelita. Ever since I saw you, I fell head over heels for you. The only thing that could compete with your beauty was the thrill of thieving, and even then, I'd doubtlessly choose you if it was between you and my life as a thief. The fact is, I've made this little ''Goodnight Ritual'' with your photo multiple times already, because that is the only thing that keeps me from breaking apart from the knowledge that we'll never be together.''

Carmelita was once again taken aback from the sincerity the raccoon showed. She was extremely shocked when she first heard what he had said, and this time was no exception. She had never seen this side of him before, but she didn't complain about it.

-''Sly…'' She murmured, placing her paw on his shoulder in a comforting manner. ''Why didn't you tell me anything before?'' In Sly's ears, this was a really stupid question, but he felt that he shouldn't be too snide about it, seeing as this whole conversation was going in the way he had hoped throughout all of these years.

-''Well, it's pretty hard to do that when you're always trying to shoot me with your stupid ass shock pistol.'' He scoffed playfully, but fully intended it to be a joke, and Carmelita caught up on the whole ''humorous'' meaning of it. Laughing, she playfully punched his shoulder. But then, matters got serious again.

-''Carmelita, even if my feelings are one way only, I want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what, and-'' He was suddenly interrupted by something soft pressing against his lips, and he felt really tense at first, but eventually, his mind realized what was happening and his body simply followed its leader.

When they broke apart, they both gazed into each other's eyes.

-''I did that just so you would shut up. Now, this has another meaning.'' Carmelita then said, and once again leaned in for a kiss, meeting the soft cushions of her love.

-''Your feelings aren't one way, trust me.'' They both looked at each other with love in their eyes, both finally having told the other how they felt for each other.

The silence, however, was once again broken when a high-pitched, nervous voice said from the entrance to the room ''What the heck is happening here?''

**(A/N: Finally, Eavesdropping is done. God, I hate this ending chapter, it's so OOC and just cheesy. Anyway, tell me what you thought by pressing the review button.)**


End file.
